19. Aventüre
Das 19. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, Strophe 1135 bis 1187. Zusammenfassung Kriemhild verbringt mehrere Jahre mit Trauer und Gebet. Brünhild herrscht dagegen stolz und unangefochten, mit übermüete ('Hochmut'). Das Weinen Kriemhilds ist ihr gleichgültig. Hagen bringt die Könige dazu, Kriemhild zu überreden, den Nibelungenhort nach Worms kommen zu lassen. Sie benutzt aber den Schatz (ihre Morgengabe, daher ihr Eigentum), um fremde Recken an sich zu binden, indem sie ihnen Geschenke macht, aus denen sie eine Verpflichtung herleiten kann. Hagen ahnt, dass sie damit Freunde gewinnen könnte, die den Mord rächen und ihm gefährlich werden könnten. Er entwendet daher Kriemhild den Schatz und versenkt ihn im Rhein, in der Absicht, ihn bei Gelegenheit zu nutzen. Die drei Könige dulden sein Vorgehen und machen sich dadurch neuerlich mitschuldig. Damit endet der erste Teil. Dichtung Neunzehntes Abenteuer - Wie der Nibelungenhort nach Worms kam 1135 Als die edle Kriemhild so verwitwet ward, Blieb bei ihr im Lande der Markgraf Eckewart Zurück mit seinen Mannen, wie ihm die Treu gebot. Er diente seiner Frauen willig bis an seinen Tod. 1136 Zu Worms am Münster wies man ihr ein Gezimmer an, Weit und geräumig, reich und wohlgethan, Wo mit dem Gesinde die Freudenlose saß. Sie gieng zur Kirche gerne, mit großer Andacht that sie das. 1137 Wo ihr Freund begraben lag, wie fleißig gieng sie Sie that es alle Tage mit trauerndem Sinn Und bat seiner Seele Gott den Herrn zu pflegen: Gar oft bejammert wurde mit großer Treue der Degen. 1138 Ute und ihr Gesinde sprachen ihr immer zu, Und doch im wunden Herzen fand sie so wenig Ruh, Es konnte nicht verfangen der Trost, den man ihr bot. Sie hatte nach dem Freunde die allergrößeste Noth, 1139 Die nach liebem Manne je ein Weib gewann: Ihre große Treue ersah man wohl daran. Sie klagt' ihn bis zu Ende, da sie zu sterben kam. Bald rächte sie gewaltig mit großer Treue den Gram. 1140 Sie saß in ihrem Leide, das ist alles wahr, Nach ihres Mannes Tode bis in das vierte Jahr Und hatte nie zu Gunthern gesprochen einen Laut Und auch Hagen ihren Feind in all der Zeit nicht erschaut. 1141 Da sprach von Tronje Hagen: "Könnte das geschehn, Daß ihr euch die Schwester gewogen möchtet sehn, So käm zu diesem Lande der Nibelungen Gold: Des mögt ihr viel gewinnen, wird uns die Königin hold." 1142 "Wir wollen es versuchen," sprach der König hehr. "Es sollen für uns bitten Gernot und Geiselher, Bis sie es erlangen, daß sie das gerne sieht." "Ich glaube nicht," sprach Hagen, "daß es jemals geschieht." 1143 Da befahl er Ortweinen hin an Hof zu gehn Und dem Markgrafen Gere: als das war geschehn, Brachte man auch Gernot und Geiselhern das Kind: Da versuchten bei Kriemhilden sie es freundlich und gelind. 1144 Da sprach von Burgunden der kühne Gernot: "Frau, ihr klagt zu lange um Siegfriedens Tod. Der König will euch zeigen, er hab ihn nicht erschlagen: Man hört zu allen Zeiten euch so heftig um ihn klagen." 1145 Sie sprach: "Des zeiht ihn Niemand, ihn schlug Hagens Hand. Wo er verwundbar wäre, macht ich ihm bekannt. Wie konnt ich michs versehen, er trüg ihm Haß im Sinn! Sonst hätt ichs wohl vermieden," sprach die edle Königin, 1146 "Daß ich verraten hätte seinen schönen Leib: So ließ' ich nun mein Weinen, ich unselig Weib! Hold werd ich ihnen nimmer, die das an ihm gethan!" Zu flehn begann da Geiselher, dieser waidliche Mann. 1147 Sie sprach: "Ich muß ihn grüßen, ihr liegt zu sehr mir an. Von euch ist's große Sünde: Gunther hat mir gethan So viel Herzeleides ganz ohne meine Schuld: Mein Mund schenkt ihm Verzeihung, mein Herz ihm nimmer die Huld." 1148 "Hernach wird es beßer," ihre Freunde sprachen so. "Wenn ers zu Wege brächte, daß wir sie sähen froh!" "Er mags ihr wohl vergüten," sprach da Gernot. Da sprach die Jammersreiche: "Seht, nun leist ich eur Gebot: 1149 "Ich will den König grüßen." Als er das vernahm, Mit seinen besten Freunden der König zu ihr kam. Da getraute Hagen sich nicht, zu ihr zu gehn: Er kannte seine Schuld wohl: ihr war Leid von ihm geschehn. 1150 Als sie verschmerzen wollte auf Gunther den Haß, Daß er sie küssen sollte, wohl ziemte sich ihm das. Wär ihr mit seinem Willen so leid nicht geschehn, So dürft er dreisten Muthes immer zu Kriemhilden gehn. 1151 Es ward mit so viel Thränen nie eine Sühne mehr Gestiftet unter Freunden. Sie schmerzt' ihr Schade sehr. Doch verzieh sie allen bis auf den Einen Mann: Niemand hätt ihn erschlagen, hätt es Hagen nicht gethan. 1152 Nun währt' es nicht mehr lange, so stellten sie es an, Daß die Königstochter den großen Hort gewann Vom Nibelungenlande und bracht ihn an den Rhein: Ihre Morgengabe war es und must ihr billig eigen sein. 1153 Nach diesem fuhr da Geiselher und auch Gernot. Achtzighundert Mannen Frau Kriemhild gebot, Daß sie ihn holen sollten, wo er verborgen lag Und sein der Degen Alberich mit seinen besten Freunden pflag. 1154 Als man des Schatzes willen vom Rhein sie kommen sah, Alberich der kühne sprach zu den Freunden da: "Wir dürfen ihr wohl billig den Hort nicht entziehn, Da sein als Morgengabe heischt die edle Künigin. 1155 "Dennoch sollt es nimmer," sprach Alberich, "geschehn, Müsten wir nicht leider uns verloren sehn Die gute Tarnkappe mit Siegfried zumal, Die immer hat getragen der schönen Kriemhild Gemahl. 1156 "Nun ist es Siegfrieden leider schlimm bekommen, Daß die Tarnkappe der Held uns hat genommen, Und daß ihm dienen muste all dieses Land." Da gieng dahin der Kämmerer, wo er die Schlüßel liegen fand. 1157 Da standen vor dem Berge, die Kriemhild gesandt, Und mancher ihrer Freunde: man ließ den Schatz zur Hand Zu dem Meere bringen an die Schiffelein Und führt' ihn auf den Wellen bis zu Berg in den Rhein. 1158 Nun mögt ihr von dem Horte Wunder hören sagen: Zwölf Leiterwagen konnten ihn kaum von dannen tragen In vier Tag und Nächten aus des Berges Schacht, Hätten sie des Tages den Weg auch dreimal gemacht. 1159 Es war auch nichts anders als Gestein und Gold. Und hätte man die ganze Welt erkauft mit diesem Gold, Um keine Mark vermindern möcht es seinen Werth. Wahrlich Hagen hatte nicht ohne Grund sein begehrt. 1160 Der Wunsch lag darunter, ein golden Rüthelein: Wer es hätt erkundet, der möchte Meister sein Auf der weiten Erde wohl über jeden Mann. Von Albrichs Freunden zogen mit Gernot Viele hinan. 1161 Als Gernot der Degen und der junge Geiselher Des Horts sich unterwanden, da wurden sie auch Herr Des Landes und der Burgen und der Recken wohlgestalt: Die musten ihnen dienen zumal durch Furcht und Gewalt. 1162 Als sie den Hort gewannen in König Gunthers Land, Und sich darob die Königin der Herrschaft unterwand, Kammern und Thürme die wurden voll getragen; Man hörte nie von Schätzen so große Wunder wieder sagen. 1163 Und wären auch die Schätze noch größer tausendmal, Und wär der edle Siegfried erstanden von dem Fall, Gern wäre bei ihm Kriemhild geblieben hemdebloß. Nie war zu einem Helden eines Weibes Treue so groß. 1164 Als sie den Hort nun hatte, da brachte sie ins Land Viel der fremden Recken; wohl gab der Frauen Hand, Daß man so große Milde nie zuvor gesehn. Sie übte hohe Güte: das muste man ihr zugestehn. 1165 Den Armen und den Reichen zu geben sie begann. Hagen sprach zum König: "Läßt man sie so fortan Noch eine Weile schalten, so wird sie in ihr Lehn So manchen Degen bringen, daß es uns übel muß ergehn." 1166 Da sprach König Gunther: "Ihr gehört das Gut: Wie darf ich mich drum kümmern, was sie mit ihm thut? Ich konnt es kaum erlangen, daß sie mir wurde hold; Nicht frag ich, wie sie theilet ihr Gestein und rohes Gold." 1167 Hagen sprach zum König: "Es vertraut ein kluger Mann Doch solche Schätze billig keiner Frauen an: Sie bringt es mit Gaben wohl noch an den Tag, Da es sehr gereuen die kühnen Burgunden mag." 1168 Da sprach König Gunther: "Ich schwur ihr einen Eid, Daß ich ihr nie wieder fügen wollt ein Leid, Und will es künftig meiden: sie ist die Schwester mein." Da sprach wieder Hagen: "Laßt mich den Schuldigen sein." 1169 Sie nahmen ihre Eide meistens schlecht in Hut: Da raubten sie der Witwe das mächtige Gut. Hagen aller Schlüßel dazu sich unterwand. Ihr Bruder Gernot zürnte, als ihm das wurde bekannt. 1170 Da sprach der junge Geiselher: "Viel Leides ist geschehn Von Hagen meiner Schwester: dem sollt ich widerstehn: Wär er nicht mein Blutsfreund, es gieng' ihm an den Leib." Wieder neues Weinen begann da Siegfriedens Weib. 1171 Da sprach König Gernot: "Eh wir solche Pein Um dieses Gold erlitten, wir solltens in den Rhein All versenken laßen: so gehört' es Niemand an." Sie kam mit Klaggebärde da zu Geiselher heran. 1172 Sie sprach: "Lieber Bruder, du sollst gedenken mein, Lebens und Gutes sollst du ein Vogt mir sein." Da sprach er zu der Schwester: "Gewiss, es soll geschehn, Wenn wir wiederkommen: eine Fahrt ist zu bestehn." 1173 Gunther und seine Freunde räumten das Land, Die allerbesten drunter, die man irgend fand; Hagen nur alleine verblieb um seinen Haß, Den er Kriemhilden hegte: ihr zum Schaden that er das. 1174 Eh der reiche König wieder war gekommen, Derweil hatte Hagen den ganzen Schatz genommen: Er ließ ihn bei dem Loche versenken in den Rhein. Er wähnt', er sollt ihn nutzen; das aber konnte nicht sein. 1175 Bevor von Tronje Hagen den Schatz also verbarg, Da hatten sie's beschworen mit Eiden hoch und stark, Daß er verhohlen bliebe, so lang sie möchten leben: So konnten sie's sich selber noch auch Jemand anders geben. 1176 Die Fürsten kamen wieder, mit ihnen mancher Mann. Kriemhild den großen Schaden zu klagen da begann Mit Mägdlein und Frauen; sie hatten Herzensnoth. Da stellten sich die Degen, als sännen sie auf seinen Tod. 1177 Sie sprachen einhellig: "Er hat nicht wohlgethan." Bis er zu Freunden wieder die Fürsten sich gewann, Entwich er ihrem Zorne: sie ließen ihn genesen; Aber Kriemhild konnt ihm wohl nicht feinder sein gewesen. 1178 Mit neuem Leide wieder belastet war ihr Muth, Erst um des Mannes Leben und nun, da sie das Gut Ihr so gar benahmen: da ruht' auch ihre Klage, So lang sie lebte, nimmer bis zu ihrem jüngsten Tage. 1179 Nach Siegfriedens Tode, das ist alles wahr, Lebte sie im Leide noch dreizehen Jahr, Daß ihr der Tod des Recken stäts im Sinne lag: Sie wahrt' ihm immer Treue; das rühmen ihr die Meisten nach. 1180 Eine reiche Fürstenabtei hatte Frau Ute Nach Dankrats Tod gestiftet von ihrem Gute Mit großen Einkünften, die es noch heute zieht: Dort zu Lorsch das Kloster, das man in hohen Ehren sieht. 1181 Dazu gab auch Kriemhild hernach ein großes Theil Um Siegfriedens Seele und aller Seelen Heil Gold und Edelsteine mit williger Hand; Getreuer Weib auf Erden ward uns selten noch bekannt. 1182 Seit Kriemhild König Gunthern wieder schenkte Huld Und dann doch den großen Hort verlor durch seine Schuld, Ihres Herzeleides ward da noch viel mehr: Da zöge gern von dannen die Fraue edel und hehr. 1183 Nun war Frau Uten ein Sedelhof bereit Zu Lorsch bei ihrem Kloster, reich, groß und weit, Dahin von ihren Kindern sie zog und sich verbarg, Wo noch die hehre Königin begraben liegt in einem Sarg. 1184 Da sprach die Königswitwe: "Liebe Tochter mein, Hier magst du nicht verbleiben: bei mir denn sollst du sein, Zu Lorsch in meinem Hause, und läst dein Weinen dann." Kriemhild gab zur Antwort: "Wo ließ' ich aber meinen Mann?" 1185 "Den laß nur hier verbleiben," sprach Frau Ute. "Nicht woll es Gott vom Himmel," sprach da die Gute. "Nein, liebe Mutter, davor will ich mich wahren: "ein Mann muß von hinnen in Wahrheit auch mit mir fahren." 1186 Da schuf die Jammersreiche, daß man ihn erhub Und sein Gebein, das edle, wiederum begrub Zu Lorsch bei dem Münster mit Ehren mannigfalt: Da liegt im langen Sarge noch der Degen wohlgestalt. 1187 Zu denselben Zeiten, da Kriemhild gesollt Zu ihrer Mutter ziehen, wohin sie auch gewollt, Da muste sie verbleiben, weil es nicht sollte sein: Das schufen neue Mären, die da kamen über Rhein. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied